


Все начинается сейчас

by Alliar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: На заявку: "Гриденс. За спиной Мэри Лу у Криденса разворачивается роман с Грейвзом. Однажды Мэри Лу замечает засос на шее Криденса, и Грейвз забирает его к себе"





	

Много позже, когда все закончится, и Криденс осознает себя дрожащим от страха в богом забытой подворотне, ему в голову придет вопрос.  
Вопрос будет хлестким, как пощечина матушки Мэри Лу. Коротким, как момент абсолютного счастья, и сложным, как сама жизнь.  
Этот вопрос долго будет вертеться на самом кончике языка, но рядом не окажется ни единой души, которая сможет на него ответить честно. Криденс посмотрит на свои руки, трясущиеся как у заправского пропойцы, выдохнет и спросит: с чего все началось?   
А потом поднимет голову и там, в ярко-синем просвете между грязных многоэтажных домов, попытается увидеть ответ. 

Криденс Бэрбоун плохо помнит то, что было до того, как его забрала Мэри Лу.   
Картинки из раннего детства мелькают перед ним яркими вспышками: маленький темный дом, деревянная лошадка со следами красной краски, портрет строгой женщины на стене. Он не помнит, кто она, не помнит даже, виделся ли с ней по-настоящему. Зато то, что было после — помнит хорошо. У Мэри Лу живется не хуже и не лучше, просто по-другому. Криденс много работает, присматривает за младшими, помогает старшим, и годы летят незаметно. Они серые, затертые и тусклые, но другого он не знает. Поэтому Криденс доволен тем, что имеет.   
Его нельзя назвать послушным сыном, потому что матушка бьет только тех, кто разочаровывает ее. Она никогда не поднимает руку на Модести — потому что та слишком мала, да и ведет себя примерно. Честити тоже редко достается, как и остальным подопечным матушки Мэри Лу, из чего Криденс делает вывод, что разочаровывает ее непозволительно часто.  
Криденс осознанно горбит плечи и опускает голову, потому что надеется стать хоть чуточку незаметнее, меньше. Природа, к сожалению, против него: в какой-то момент он осознает, что его плечи с трудом влезают в поношенный пиджак, отчего матушке приходится раздобыть ему новый. Его голос становится ниже, а на подбородке появляется щетина, которую приходится сбривать каждое утро, пока приют спит. Криденс приходит в ужас от происходящих с ним изменений, но ему хватает мужества признать, что это неизбежность: еще никто не оставался ребенком вечно. И это пугает.  
В глазах матушки все чаще появляется новое выражение: безысходность, смешанная с холодной яростью. От этого взгляда хочется скрыться, спрятаться, занять самый тихий и темный угол, и сидеть там, пока о нем не забудут.  
Приходится с этим жить, просыпаться с тягучим комком внизу живота и послушно держать руки поверх одеяла, пока это ощущение не исчезнет. Криденс чувствует себя испорченным, грязным, и тихо ненавидит собственное тело за предательство.  
Однажды он просыпается совсем рано от томительного ощущения удовольствия. Сердце бодает клетку из ребер, губы сухие, а там, внизу, разливаются жар и влага. Когда удовольствие испаряется, Криденс чувствует липкий ужас.

Мистер Грейвз появляется в его жизни в момент, когда все становится совсем плохо.   
Все чаще Криденс просыпается от того, что неосознанно трется о матрас, и замирает от отвращения к себе и своему слабому телу.   
В уединении темных подворотен он слышит горячий шепот, прокатывающийся вниз по позвоночнику промозглой дрожью, и ненавидит себя все больше.  
— Ты особенный, Криденс, — не устает повторять мистер Грейвз. — Ты особенный.   
Криденсу страшно от этих слов, но что-то в самой глубине его души вторит словам мистера Грейвза, впитывает их, как губка, греется, словно в лучах солнца.   
Мистера Грейвза нельзя назвать обычным человеком: он творит невероятные вещи, например, залечивает синяки, которые нельзя скрыть под одеждой. Каждый раз, когда это происходит, Криденс замирает и смотрит во все глаза, чувствуя, как в горле растет горький комок. Он хочет уметь так же, и от одной мысли о том, что он сможет научиться, его бросает то в жар, то в холод. 

Когда мистер Грейвз впервые приводит его в свой дом, Криденса посещает острое ощущение, что он попал в параллельный мир. Что все происходящее — сон, и за ним последует неминуемое пробуждение. И впервые ловит себя на мысли, что не желает просыпаться.  
Он чувствует себя очень неуклюжим и скованным, боится уронить что-нибудь или испачкать, стесняется и выдавливает слова через силу. Мистер Грейвз рассказывает ему о волшебстве, показывает библиотеку с книгами и щедро предлагает взять себе несколько.  
Они парят перед ним, сверкают золотыми надписями на корешках: «Магическая история гоблинов в пересказе М.Уилкиса», «Тайны очарования фей», «Удивительное путешествие в мир средиземноморских драконов», «Тысяча и один способ колдовать незаметно», «Волшебные палочки».  
— Что вы, — выдыхает Криденс, зачарованно любуясь левитирующие книги. — Я не могу, мистер Грейвз. Матушка меня убьет, если обнаружит ваш подарок.  
— Как знаешь, — отвечает тот, и книги возвращаются на полки.  
У мистера Грейвза разочарованно сведены брови, взгляд кажется темным и закрытым, и Криденс чувствует себя виноватым.  
— Я бы хотел, — начинает он, набравшись храбрости, — если вы позволите, я бы хотел читать их здесь. Сэр.  
Только проговорив это, он понимает, как нагло звучат его слова. Он уже открывает рот, чтобы начать извиняться, но видит, как складка на лбу мистера Грейвза разглаживается.  
— Договорились, — кивает он вроде бы довольно. — Можешь приходить сюда, когда захочешь. Моя библиотека в твоем распоряжении.

Разумеется, Криденс не собирается проводить у мистера Грейвза дни и ночи.  
Во-первых, это было бы слишком навязчиво с его стороны, а во-вторых, матушка в последнее время и без того приглядывает за ним слишком пристально. Криденсу неуютно под ее внимательным взглядом, он чувствует себя грязным, грешным. Поэтому их встречи с мистером Грейвзом проходят быстро и в таких местах, где особо не поговоришь.  
Спустя несколько недель Грейвз рассказывает ему о существе, которое угрожает ребенку в их приюте, и Криденс чувствует себя благодарным и обязанным за такую заботу.   
Забывшись, мистер Грейвз прикасается к нему — теплая ладонь ложится на голую кожу над воротником рубашки, и от этого сердце заходится сильнее, а под кожей разливается жар.   
— Найди ребенка, — просит мистер Грейвз, почти касаясь губами его уха, и Криденса сотрясает крупная дрожь.  
Он не способен различить, что чувствует: внутри вспыхивает отвращение к тому, что он слишком наслаждается чужим вниманием, и удовольствие от простых прикосновений, не причиняющих боли.  
Он бы хотел научиться избегать их, но вот только не может.  
И не желает.

Еще спустя несколько встреч мистер Грейвз целует его, и Криденс не сразу понимает, что это действительно поцелуй.   
Он много читает, и про поцелуи читал тоже — в книге, которую матушка потом сожгла, а его самого ударила так, что синяк не сходил еще очень долго. Но он никогда не представлял, что такое может произойти с ним. Мистер Грейвз целует его медленно, изучающе и настороженно — щадит, предоставляя возможность отшатнуться. Это обычное прикосновение губ — сухих, немного шершавых и твердых. Это приятно, поэтому Криденс не прекращает, жадно впитывая чужое тепло.   
У мистера Грейвза внимательный темный взгляд, ресницы короткие и густые, к ним хочется прикоснуться. А еще Криденс вдруг понимает, что перегнал мистера Грейвза в росте, и от этой мысли становится не по себе.  
— Мистер Грейвз, — шепотом зовет он, когда тот отстраняется.  
И слышит в ответ:  
— Прости меня, Криденс. 

Второй раз случается уже у мистера Грейвза дома.   
Он держит обещание, позволяя Криденсу находиться в своей библиотеке, охотно рассказывает про яркий мир магов и объясняет простейшие заклинания. У Криденса нет волшебной палочки, но он верит, что когда-нибудь она обязательно появится, поэтому старательно зазубривает непонятные слова и боится лишь, что ночью скажет что-нибудь лишнее.   
Мистер Грейвз живет на одной из окраинных улиц, в невысоком доме с темными окнами. Внутри его квартира больше, чем кажется снаружи, и это тоже удивительно.   
Криденс не может удержаться от мыслей о случившемся поцелуе. Он тщательно сохраняет все хорошее, что случается с ним в жизни, поэтому прикосновение губ, теплый выдох на щеке и скользнувшие по виску пальцы он помнит невероятно четко, и может воскресить это воспоминание в любой момент.   
Второй раз случается, когда Криденс упорно твердит «вингардиум левиоса», воображая, что от его слов все приходит в движение. Ему нравится, как звучит это заклинание: оно округлое и мягкое.   
Мистер Грейвз подходит к нему, наклоняется и прижимается губами к его рту, заполняя собой пространство вокруг. От него приятно пахнет, и Криденс едва не захлебывается воздухом, пытаясь ухватить все сразу. В этот раз он отвечает на поцелуй, наверняка выглядя глупым неумехой, но это слишком приятно.  
Поэтому, когда мистер Грейвз отстраняется и изучает его своими темными глазами, Криденс решается на самый отчаянный поступок в своей жизни — тянется вперед сам. 

После этого жизнь закручивается в невероятный по силе вихрь, который отрывает его от привычной тихой жизни и несет куда-то. От этого ощущения захватывает дух, а еще становится страшно.   
Никогда еще Криденс не испытывал подобного: ему хочется улыбаться даже матушке Мэри Лу, впервые он не желает прятаться в тени.   
— Криденс, ты что, влюбился? — с удивительной детской бестактностью спрашивает его как-то Модести, и на Криденса словно выливают ушат ледяной воды.  
До этого момента он не задумывается о том, как называется то, что с ним происходит, и теперь становится страшно от того, что она может оказаться права.  
— Ну что ты, — терпеливо отвечает он, присаживаясь перед ней на корточки. — Почему ты так решила?  
С Модести он всегда старается быть внимательным и спокойным: она, в отличие от остальных, еще помнит свою семью и скучает по ней. Криденс чувствует себя обязанным как-то скрасить ее жизнь у матушки Мэри Лу.   
— Ты сияешь, — произносит она серьезно, и Криденс испытывает что-то странное.  
Ему очень страшно. И очень хорошо.

— Ты красивый, — произносит мистер Грейвз, расстегивая его рубашку пуговица за пуговицей. — Если бы ты только знал, насколько ты красив, Криденс.  
У него очень серьезное лицо, и Криденс замирает под его взглядом, жарким и спокойным. Руки немеют, когда он пытается прикрыться, глядя на мистера Грейвза сверху вниз. Тот расстегивает пуговицы, вытягивает из шлевок ремень, бросая его па пол. Тяжелая пряжка бьется об пол, и от этого звука внутри что-то сжимается.  
Криденса начинает трясти, когда мистер Грейвз касается губами его щеки, мочки уха, шеи. Когда жарко выдыхает, а после касается теплыми ладонями: пропускает сквозь пальцы короткие пряди на затылке, сжимает плечи, гладит бока, запускает ладони под брюки и сжимает ягодицы.  
Криденс сорванно дышит, не зная, куда деть руки.  
Словно прочитав мысли, мистер Грейвз произносит:  
— Я не обижусь, если ты ко мне прикоснешься, Криденс.  
И еще:  
— Мне будет очень приятно. И тебе тоже.

С ним оказывается невероятно легко, правда, после на Криденса накатывает ощущение липкого страха: а что, если матушка Мэри Лу все же узнает о том, чем он занимается. Он не может даже представить себе силу ее гнева, поэтому каждый раз, целуя мистера Грейвза, убеждает себя в том, что после этого ему будет уже все равно.   
Мистер Грейвз нависает над ним, сверля взглядом, словно хочет запомнить каждую черточку, каждую родинку на его лице. И Криденс смотрит на него тоже — впервые не отводит взгляд.  
— Запомни этот момент, Криденс, — произносит мистер Грейвз, и Криденс задыхается, потому что ему слишком много.  
Много тепла, много прикосновений, много чужой плоти внутри него. Она движется внутри, горячая, распирающая, и Криденс плавится — сначала от боли, а потом от удовольствия.   
Ему впервые становится плевать на наказание от матушки.  
Он хватается за руки мистера Грейвза, скользит раскрытыми ладонями по его плечам, мокрым от пота, тянется навстречу. А после изливается, так и не прикоснувшись к себе.

Все разрушается в один момент.  
Криденс суетится на кухне, избегая взгляда матушки Мэри Лу, но та находит его сама, внимательно смотрит, а после меняется в лице.  
Ее голос дрожит, когда она подходит еще ближе и спрашивает:  
— Что это такое, Криденс?  
Он замирает, когда его шеи касается чужая рука. Она теплая, но в отличие от рук мистера Грейвза, внушает только ужас, от которого все внутри цепенеет.  
Матушка внимательно смотрит на что-то на его шее и повторяет звенящим от ярости голосом:  
— Что это такое?  
Она хватает Криденса за воротник рубашки и притягивает ближе. Подтаскивает к тусклому зеркалу и толкает вперед.   
Он не понимает, в чем дело. А потом рассматривает на своей шее яркое пятно. Как раз в том месте, куда его целовал мистер Грейвз вчера.  
Он замирает от ужаса, и даже не находит слов, чтобы оправдаться.  
— Ремень, Криденс, — на удивление спокойно произносит матушка Мэри Лу.  
Когда он кидает на нее косой взгляд, внутри замирает сердце.  
Он никогда еще не видел, чтобы на него смотрели с такой ненавистью.

Он не приходит в назначенное время на встречу с мистером Грейвзом.  
Откровенно говоря, он не может этого сделать, потому что все тело болит, а еще дверь его спальни заперта снаружи.   
Криденс лежит под тонким одеялом, прислушиваясь к звенящей тишине дома, и старается не шевелиться без необходимости. И не вспоминать — ни наказания матушки, ни того, что было до него.   
Вспоминать это слишком приятно — горячая кожа, мягкие прикосновения губ, мокрый язык, выводящий круги на животе. И обидно, потому что больше такого с ним никогда не случится.  
Внутри поднимается что-то темное, с трудом поддающееся контролю, но Криденс лежит тихо и старательно давит в себе это что-то.   
Откуда-то он знает, что если оно вырвется, всему настанет конец, и плохому, и хорошему.

Его выпускают спустя четыре дня.  
Матушка смотрит на него терпеливо и мягко, как не смотрела никогда за всю его жизнь, и это почему-то приводит его в ужас.   
— Отнеси листовки мистеру Марко, — говорит она как ни в чем не бывало.  
Криденс принимает из ее рук увесистую пачку бумаги, и после мучительной паузы решается спросить:  
— Ты на меня не сердишься?  
Она поджимает губы и не отвечает на вопрос. И Криденс читает по глазам — ничего не изменилось. На нем дьявольская отметка, и матушка никогда его не примет и не простит.  
— Ступай, Криденс, — говорит она тем самым своим спокойным голосом, от которого мурашки бегут по коже. — Ступай.

Он идет на Тридцать четвертую, чувствуя себя так, словно ему осталось жить последние минуты. В спину словно дышит кто-то ужасный, и от этого ощущения ему сильно не по себе.  
Когда он заворачивает за угол, чтобы немного сократить путь через проулок, кто-то хватает его за руку и тащит в сторону.  
Листовки рассыпаются по всей улице, вспугнутыми голубями разлетаясь в разные стороны. Криденс не кричит только потому, что от ужаса у него перехватило дыхание.  
— Тихо, — произносит знакомый голос, и Криденса отпускает.  
— Мистер Грейвз, что...  
— Тихо! — хлестко приказывает он, а после шепчет непонятные Криденсу слова, и затихает.  
Мимо них, вжавшихся в стену, проходят двое мужчин. Криденс цепенеет, узнав их — это Билли и Чарли, одни из самых ярых участников их обычных митингов. Почему они шли следом за ним, да еще скрываясь...  
— Куда он исчез? — хрипло удивляется Билли, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Его взгляд мажет по прижатому к стене Криденсу и соскальзывает, словно замечая его.   
Чарли фыркает и смачно сплевывает под ноги.  
— Да плевать, — его хриплый голос эхом отражается от стен. — У папаши Марко его в любом случае уже ждут. Пойдем, рано или поздно он там появится.  
Они уходят, перебрасываясь гнусными фразочками, и только когда их голоса окончательно затихают, Криденс позволяет себе выдохнуть.   
Он упирается лбом в плечо мистера Грейвза, чувствуя, как его начинает бить запоздалая дрожь.  
Тот гладит его по затылку, перебирается на плечи и спину, и не отстраняется даже, когда Криденс начинает всхлипывать, судорожно втягивая в легкие воздух.

Много позже Криденс взглянет вверх, на яркий лоскут неба, а после переведет взгляд на терпеливо дожидающегося его мистера Грейвза.   
И поймет, что все начинается прямо сейчас.


End file.
